


Content

by apple_pi (kozushou)



Series: life's so complex, all I want is me and you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tickling, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, a vague mention for what's to come afterwards, insecure!shouyou, kinda nsfw-hinting at the end, only like a vague mention of tickling at the end tho, or it could just be seen as tickling, theyre hella in love, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozushou/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: Kenma is too busy playing love live to worry about his still-wet-from-the-shower hair, but luckily his boyfriend is more than happy to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt "shh stop fussing i'm just braiding your hair" and i enjoyed writing this....so much....i'm weak.....

Not for the first time in his life, Kenma is thankful for being able to focus so solely on something without distraction. At any other time the wet hair dripping down the back of his neck would irritate him, frustrate him into scavenging around their apartment until he managed to find a hair tie and pull his hair away from his bared skin. This is no other time, though. This is love live.

Kenma had stepped out of their bathroom, wrapped in a towel and planning on changing into his favourite sweats and a hoodie to wind down from the long day of classes and _socialising_ , but he’d just finished tugging on his sweats when he heard his phone alarm going off from the bedside table.

Several wet tendrils of hair whip him in the face as he whirls his head towards the sound, diving at the bed with energy that he hardly ever uses for anything else. He constantly has alarms set up on his phone, almost at the exact moment that his LP bar will be refilled.

Chika’s beaming face greets him, brightly chirping something about a swimsuit, and for a moment (like always) he’s reminded of Shouyou. Bright, eager, constantly motivated. Then again, anything bright these days reminds him of Shouyou. Sunflowers, sunny days, bonfires. Sometimes in the early hours, when he’s left squinting at his too-bright screen at 3am, even that will bring thoughts of Shouyou.

He clicks onto the current event, selecting a triple expert, and shifts to sit more comfortably in the middle of the bed, legs crossed and elbows balanced on his thighs. His sweats are left untied and practically hanging from his hips from his rush to grab his phone, towel thrown carelessly beside him, and as he waits for the game to load he takes a moment to focus on the sound of Shouyou in the shower.

Rushing water, music just audible from the speaker he keeps in the bathroom, his voice singing along to the lyrics (terribly, endearingly off-key).

Shouyou is still overwhelmingly insecure about his own body sometimes, even after having been together for almost three years, and whenever that insecurity hits he prefers to take showers by himself and sometimes shies away from physical contact altogether.

When he feels okay about himself though, when he can look at himself in the mirror and not be crushed with self-hatred, he absolutely adores showering together. His eyes always go bright when he massages shampoo into Kenma’s hair (he still insists that Kenma purrs when he does that. Kenma will deny it as long as he lives), and he melts into the touch when Kenma lathers soap into his muscles (Kenma still insists that Shouyou turns into putty whenever Kenma goes anywhere near the inside of his thighs. Shouyou goes bright red every time).

Kenma’s reminded for a split second of his hair hanging against the back of his neck, still drenched, but the game starts before he can even think about reaching for a hair tie and all his concentration goes to keeping up with the symbols flying around the screen.

He gets halfway through the second song when he feels the bed dip slightly behind him, familiar arms wrapping around his waist as Shouyou presses against his back and touches their cheeks together.

“Your hair’s still wet, Kenma.”

Kenma gives a noncommittal hum, more concerned with getting his full combo, and vaguely registers Shouyou shifting around behind him, slim (strong, gorgeous, powerful, amazing) legs bracketing him a moment later. He’s so surprised when he feels Shouyou comb his fingers through his hair that he almost misses one of the beats, just managing to keep up his combo.

“Shouyou? What’re you doing?” Flashbacks of Kuroo’s traumatic home haircuts growing up have made him hesitant to let anyone mess around with his hair. It’s almost instinct to squirm away from the touch.

He feels Shouyou starting to part his hair, his voice hushed in a way that Kenma knows is him trying not to distract Kenma from his game. “Shh, stop fussing, I’m just braiding your hair.”

 _This is Shouyou_ , he tells himself, _Shouyou who would never do anything to upset you_. It takes several moments of repeating that to himself, thankfully now during the transition between songs, before he calms down enough to be pulled back into the game.

The feeling of Shouyou braiding his hair is soothing in a way that things only ever are when they’re related to Shouyou. Kenma quickly finds himself leaning back into the touch, and his face flushes when he feels Shouyou’s breathy giggle against the back of his neck. He somehow ends up with a full combo, his boyfriend wrapped around him like a koala, and a racing heart.

“Oooh Kenma! You got a full combo!” Shouyou suddenly chirps, voice bright and sunny right beside his ear.

For a brief moment Kenma considers using the last of his LP, but instead calculates how long it will take before the bar is refilled and sets another alarm. Shouyou makes a pleased little noise when Kenma sets his phone down and shifts around to face him, resting on his knees and having to tilt his head down to look at Shouyou. His boyfriend is still shorter than him years later, this tiny little thing that Kenma loves to wrap in his arms, and Kenma knows that he secretly enjoys it despite how often he pouts about his height.

Shouyou tips his head back and presses a kiss to Kenma’s chin, smiling as he reaches up to twirl one of the twin braids around his finger. Whereas Shouyou still has his bright copper locks, now tumbling well past his shoulders and tied back at all times, Kenma’s natural dark hair falls just to his shoulders. Shouyou’s wearing one of the old shirts he used to wear for training in his third year, slightly too big on his small frame, and a pair of pyjama shorts with random shapes that almost look like animals at certain angles. _You’re beautiful_ , Kenma thinks, and then Shouyou’s sighing, “You’re so pretty, Kenma” and tugs on the braid slightly to draw Kenma down into a sweet kiss. A smile tugs its way onto Kenma’s lips and he’s left grinning into the kiss, arms squeezing where they’re wrapped around Shouyou’s shoulders as he teasingly fiddles with one of the piercings in his ear.

He feels Shouyou grin too, until it’s impossible to properly kiss anymore, and then they’re laughing. Shouyou drops his head forward onto Kenma’s shoulder and Kenma presses his smile into bright hair, laughter bubbling from him like it only ever does when Shouyou’s around.

“I really love you, Kenma.” Shouyou squeezes Kenma where his arms are wrapped around his waist. “I really really _really_ love you.”

Kenma nuzzles into Shouyou’s hair, arms curling behind Shouyou’s head to press them closer together, mumbling, “I love you too, Shouyou. I love you so much.”

It’s sweet for a moment, wrapped in each other’s arms. Then Kenma feels fingers dancing along the waist of his sweats, and when he peeks open an eye he sees Shouyou glancing up at him with mischievously shining eyes.

“Yeah?”He asks softly, knowing that Shouyou could hardly let Kenma look at him earlier, let alone anything further.

His ray of sunshine gives him a soft smile, the one that shows off his dimples, and hums, “Yeah!”

He gives an adorable squeal when Kenma presses him down into the bed and hikes up the too-big shirt he’s wearing, a smirk tugging at his lips when he sees the flush already spreading along his cheeks and the way he instantly reaches his hands up to grip the headboard. He murmurs, “good boy.” and then brushes his fingers over that spot just under Shouyou’s ribs where he’s most ticklish, and he knows they’re in for a long night when Shouyou bursts into giggles at the barely-there touch. At least he won’t have to worry about his hair falling into his face and annoying him, thanks to the braids that Kenma’s enjoying a lot more than he would ever admit.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
